


A Tryst with a Twist

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Getting Together, M/M, Reunion, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, a surprise guest appearance, canon divergence (but only if you keep up with manga), may be a hint of crack, this is a pleasant story that goes a little haywire at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Suga moved back to his hometown but although the setting was familiar, the faces were not. He decides to go out for a night on the town and bumps into an old friend. With sparks flying between them, Suga knows that night is just the start of something huge... he just doesn't realize how right he is.End of the Year Rare Pair Challenge: TanaSuga + Bar/Restaurant & Science Fiction
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Random Rare Pairs [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	A Tryst with a Twist

Sugawara took one last look in the mirror, threading his fingers through his hair. He sighed glumly even though he couldn’t see anything wrong with his appearance. It was just a couple of weeks ago he’d moved back to the Sendai area for a job and even though everything was familiar, hardly any of his old friends were left. Since he was a social butterfly that couldn’t stand to be cooped up, he was dead set on going out that night. The depressing thought was that he didn’t have plans to meet anyone.

He narrowed his eyes at himself in the mirror and sniffed. The night was young and it was his chance to meet some new people. He had no time to dwell on negativity.

With a wink and a blown kiss at his counterpart in the mirror, Suga pranced through his apartment to the foyer, slipped on his shoes and a light jacket, and forced himself out the door before he could change his mind. It was springtime but the nights were still chilly, so he lifted the collar of his jacket to shield his skin from the cool breeze. He gazed around the street as he wandered down the sidewalk, neon lights buzzing above his head and reflecting on the damp pavement below. There were crowds of people milling around him, some leaving restaurants and others just arriving to hop around bars and clubs. Besides the usual energy rippling through the air, there was an odd tension permeating through it that Suga couldn’t put his finger on. It was like an expectation of something monumental, yet no one but him seemed to notice it. 

It slipped to the back of his mind, however, when he spotted a sign indicating a bar he’d never seen before. In shiny gold lettering was the name _Studs_ and underneath was a martini glass and an ear stud balancing on the tip instead of an olive. It was charming, and Suga was intrigued enough to give it a chance. After all, his plans were wide open for the evening and he was in the mood for a little adventure.

He sighed as he entered, folding down his jacket collar and unbuttoning it. Inside the bar, it was comfortably warm, both the temperature and the atmosphere. It was swanky with its decoration, little bits of bling glimmering in just enough places to make it sparkle without being irritating. The main attraction was obviously the bartenders and waiters, all muscular individuals dressed in traditional bartending outfits except their sleeves were rolled up above their swelling biceps.

Suga thought perhaps he’d died and gone to heaven. Sure, there were more women in the bar than men, but that didn’t stop him from sashaying toward the bar looking for a free stool. He paused when he noticed the head bartender, barely recognizing Iwaizumi Hajime from their final year in high school. He’d bulked up even more since then and his hair was shaved a bit closer on the sides, leaving his hair fuller in the center and looking like one of those dinosaurs with the spikes going down their backs. It suited him nicely, a bit of edgy punk juxtaposed with his starched shirt, vest, and tie. Around his ear were several golden studs that glinted in the dim light and Suga giggled, making the connection to the bar’s name.

He glanced at the other workers and noticed similar decorations on their ears, some in different finishes and shapes. Their hair was different as well and he took a long moment admiring each one until his gaze fell on the other individual working at the bar. While Iwaizumi had a thick crowd of ladies to entertain around him, his coworker had a few himself, all of them giggling and vying for his attention. At first, Suga could only see the top of his head, shaved close on the sides and then just a bit thicker on top with a bit of gel in it for style. Suga hummed and approached the bar, eager to get a better look at the mysterious bartender. He had been leaning forward, whispering in one of the girls' ears. They all erupted in laughter and the man finally straightened up with a boisterous laugh of his own, stopping Suga dead in his tracks.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, his own kouhai from Karasuno. Suga had always tried hard to lift everyone’s spirit around him but when he needed it himself, Tanaka had always been there. At the time, he probably didn’t even realize how much Suga relied on him, whether it was to be mischievous behind Daichi’s back or to support their other teammates together. 

It was far into Suga’s third year of high school when he realized he had developed deeper feelings for Tanaka. It was hard thinking of him as only a friend when he was constantly ripping off his shirt and showing off his muscled torso, skin shimmering with sweat. He had clear memories of running his hand over Tanaka’s freshly shaved head, the peach fuzz tickling his skin and sending shivers of pleasure down his back. 

And now standing there in the bar, Suga’s hand itched to run through Tanaka’s fuller hair and he wished it didn’t have gel in it. He wanted to feel how soft it was now that it was longer. He frowned as Tanaka folded his arms across his chest and the girls gasped at his flexed biceps. A group of men slipped past Suga at that moment, and he was momentarily distracted, moving aside to let them pass. When his gaze returned to Tanaka, their eyes finally met.

At first, Tanaka appeared shocked, blinking with his mouth hanging open. The girls in front of him turned and gave him a _look_ , so Suga smiled back at them and sauntered toward the bar. By the time he made it and slid onto a stool, Tanaka had snapped out of it and ran toward him an expression of pure joy on his face.

“Suga-san! Is that really you?!”

Tossing his hair away from his face, Suga laughed. “Of course, it’s me! I just moved back here for work. What about you? I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Tanaka’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I’ve changed my look a bit. Do you, um, like it?”

“I _love_ it,” Suga cooed as he leaned forward on the counter. “So, you going to get your old senpai a drink or do I have to do something naughty to get it?”

“No! I’ll get you one! What would you like?”

Suga pouted for a moment that Tanaka didn’t jump on the _naughty_ opportunity, but it faded quickly, charmed by how excited Tanaka was to make him a drink. “Do you have any specialty cocktails?” 

“Sure, we have some sparkly concoctions that are basically sugar and vodka, which are popular with the ladies but I’m not sure they’d be your thing.”

“I don’t mind something sweet, but I prefer something that’ll kick my ass.”

Tanaka burst out laughing and gave Suga a wink. “I’ve got just the thing for you.”

Suga giggled and propped his chin on his hand to watch Tanaka work. Before he had noticed Suga, Tanaka had been brimming with cool confidence while showing off in front of the group of girls. His skills were still obvious as he pulled out bottles and measured them carefully for Suga’s cocktail but this time he’d peek up occasionally to smile at him. 

“Tanaka-kun! You’re being so bashful!” One of the girls further down laughed, and Suga felt his eye twitch. “It’s so cute. Why aren’t you like that more often?”

Tanaka flinched at being called out and shrugged. “Sorry, this is my old senpai from high school. I’m just excited to see him and serve him a drink.”

They all cooed and greeted Suga respectfully and he swallowed a bit of his pettiness to give them a radiant smile.

“I could tell you all quite a few stories about him!”

They gasped and begged for him to tell until Tanaka cleared his throat.

“Suga-san, please don’t embarrass me at work. Here’s your drink,” he said, sliding a glass toward him. “What do you think?”

Suga’s eyes were wide as he lowered his face until his chin touched the counter. At the bottom of the glass was a fiery orange liquid pushing against a darker, mysterious one. It almost looked like an active volcano shooting out glowing lava against the night sky. 

“That looks amazing. What’s it called?”

“The Ass-Kicker.”

Suga threw his head back and laughed. “You weren’t kidding! I can’t wait to try it!”

“I hope you like it.”

As his fingers grazed over the glass, Suga lifted his eyes to lock with Tanaka’s. His tongue roved over his lips before he tipped the glass back against them. Tanaka’s throat bobbed but he didn’t look away, not even when Suga’s lips curled in a smirk around the edge of the glass. As the sourness of the drink bit at his tongue, Suga squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the glass away. Tanaka’s raucous laughter filled his ears, the sound more comforting than a warm blanket and a cup of tea.

“Is that more to your taste?”

Suga’s cheeks warmed hearing Tanaka’s husky voice near his ear. He opened his eyes to see the edge of Tanaka’s jaw, strong and dappled with stubble. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves so they didn’t show on his face, Suga leaned back just enough to meet Tanaka’s eyes.

“It’s just what I wanted… thank you.”

“Anything for you, Suga-san.”

“Oh? Is that a promise?” He whispered, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth. As Tanaka’s eyes dropped to watch, his cheeks reddening a little more, Suga felt a surge of confidence. He lifted the glass back to his lips and closed his eyes as he drank a little more.

This time the taste didn’t surprise him. It was enjoyable enough that he gave a little moan as he swirled the drink on his tongue and gulped it down. He set the glass back on the counter and licked his lips.

“That really is a good drink. I think I’ll have to come in here more often.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka said in a raspy voice and he coughed into his shoulder before speaking again. “Yeah, I’d like it if you came in a lot. I missed you.”

He flinched when he realized what he had said but Suga reached over to cover his hand with his own.

“I missed you too, Tanaka. I can’t even tell you how good it is to see you again.”

Tanaka’s grin was radiant, and he shifted his hand until his palm was up so he could clasp their fingers together. “That’s a relief. Now that I know you’re here in town, we should hang out sometime. Is your number the same?”

“Tanaka-kun! We’re thirsty down here,” one of the louder girls called, pouting as she wiggled her empty glass in the air. 

Tanaka released Suga’s hand and straightened immediately, running his fingers through his hair. “Sorry! Coming!”

As Tanaka gave him an apologetic smile, Suga waved him off. “Don’t worry! I know you’re working, and I have no intention of leaving anytime soon.”

“Good. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.”

Suga sighed mournfully as he trotted to the end of the counter and slipped back into his cool bartender demeanor. He watched him perform for a while, his irritation growing the louder the girls became. Finally, he faced forward and worked on his drink. It wasn’t fair of him to be jealous. He was proud of Tanaka for holding down a steady job and being able to talk to girls so easily. After all, it was Suga himself that was able to obliterate his cool facade and he intended to do it as much as possible, in front of those girls if he could.

“Hey.”

Suga flinched as Iwaizumi leaned on the counter in front of him with a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, hi. It’s been a long time, Iwaizumi. You work here as well?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I own the place.”

“Ah, the ultimate stud, huh?”

“Pfft, hardly but it works to promote an image. How are you doing?”

“Great! Just moved back to the area. Lucky to find such a perfect bar so close to my apartment.”

“That is nice. You’re definitely welcome here… as long as you stop giving my employee a boner while he’s working.”

Suga had chosen the wrong moment to take a sip of his drink and nearly spit it out. Iwaizumi made a swift exit to the other end of the bar, chuckling as he wiped the counter down with a clean towel. Once his drink was safely swallowed, Suga giggled to himself and glanced back at Tanaka. He seemed a little apprehensive as he glanced between Suga and Iwaizumi, but he relaxed as Suga beamed back at him.

It wasn’t long before the group of girls finally left, and Tanaka finally had a chance to come back. While he made Suga another drink, they fell into easy conversation about what they’d been up to since graduation. It was less flirtatious than before, but it was comfortable. Meanwhile, what patrons were left in the bar suddenly drifted over the TV to watch some breaking news. 

“What time do you get off?” Suga asked as their conversation lulled. It was a bit gutsy to inquire, the question weighing heavily with implication. Suga’s racing heart relaxed a little as Tanaka smiled and leaned on the counter in front of him. 

“I don’t get off until one when the bar closes.”

Suga frowned and glanced at his watch. “That’s only a couple hours from now.”

“True. You have something in mind, Suga-san?”

“Maybe. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow and my apartment isn’t far from here. You don’t have to if you’re too tired from work, but would you like to come over?”

Tanaka smiled and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’d like that! Although if it’s that late, would it be okay if I spend the night?”

“If you don’t mind us sharing a bed. It’s a studio apartment, so I didn’t have much room for anything else.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Tanaka replied with mock nonchalance as he averted his gaze. Suga quivered with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to get his hands all over him and with the way Tanaka was glancing back at him with darkened eyes, he could tell he wanted the same thing. 

The lights flickered overhead, and everyone gasped in the bar. Tanaka frowned and looked up at them.

“That’s weird. We just changed those. Wait, did you feel that?”

Suga was about to say no, but then he felt a tremor. He glanced at everyone else huddled around the TV and followed their eyes to the screen. As the electricity wavered with more tremors, Suga barely deciphered what looked like demolished buildings and helicopters shining spotlights on them. 

The ground shook even harder and the whole bar went dark. Some of the patrons screamed but Iwaizumi quieted them down a moment later, flipping on a flashlight and handing one to Tanaka.

“It’s alright, everyone just stay inside and get underneath a table. We’ll wait here until it’s over.”

Even as he said it, a few customers ran out of the bar. Before the door shut behind them, Suga watched them stop in the middle of the street and let out a blood-curdling scream at something in the distance. 

“What the hell?” He whispered, still hearing screams as the door shut completely. He startled when a hand pressed against his back but relaxed when he saw Tanaka’s outline in the dim light. 

“Come on, Suga-san. Let’s get under here.”

Despite the eeriness of the situation, Suga grinned and leaned into him. “Are you going to protect me?”

Tanaka huffed out a laugh. “You don’t need anyone protecting you, but I’ll do it anyway if you let me.”

“Sure. I feel better with you here.”

“Hey, lovebirds,” Iwaizumi snapped, shining his light in their faces to grab their attention. “Get under a damn table.”

“Sorry, Iwaizumi-san.”

Tanaka wrapped his arm around Suga and guided him underneath a table. The tremors were coming faster, each one unleashing a layer of dust from the ceiling. Sirens wailed outside and for a moment, Suga felt like he was back in Tokyo. Earthquakes weren’t an unusual occurrence in Japan, but it didn’t feel like anything he’d ever experienced before. Especially when an unearthly shriek outside pierced their ears and shattered a few of the glasses around the bar. 

Suga pressed his palms against his ears to drown out the sound but it was still deafening. It was the first time he was terrified rather than just apprehensive. He couldn’t even comprehend what was happening outside but as Tanaka’s arms wrapped around his back and held him close, he buried his head into his chest and sighed. 

Finally, the shriek stopped but the tremors were louder than ever, shaking the entire bar. There was a blast of wind against the building and Suga heard something being demolished somewhere close, potentially across the street from where they were. Then gradually the tremors faded and even the occasional shriek wasn’t as harsh. 

“Is everybody alright?” Iwaizumi said as he shuffled out from under the table. His question was followed by several assurances that they were okay although their voices trembled with fear. “Good. I’m going to see what it was.”

“Wait, Iwaizumi-san?” Tanaka called, but Iwaizumi didn’t stop. 

“Is it just me, or did he sound excited?” Suga asked as he followed Tanaka out from underneath the table. 

“He did, and I have a bad feeling about it. Come on.”

His hand threaded with Suga’s and they followed Iwaizumi out the door. They stayed close by and watched as Iwaizumi stumbled into the street, his eyes wide with wonder as he gazed in the direction of the shriek and sirens. Suga and Tanaka followed his stare until they saw it. 

“She’s here,” Iwaizumi whispered, his chest heaving with his quick breaths. “She’s here and they’re going to kill her! Stop!” He shouted, waving his hands as he took off down the street toward the huge green monster waving her arms at an armed helicopter. 

“Iwaizumi-san, wait! You’re going to get killed!”

“Close the bar, Tanaka!” He shouted over his shoulder, not slowing his pace at all. “Godzilla!! I’m coming!”

“Is he going to be okay?” Suga asked as he watched Iwaizumi climb over an overturned car to reach her. 

“I have no idea, but I’m pretty sure he’s waited his entire life for this moment. We’d have to tie him up with steel chains to keep him put.” He sighed and looked around at the destruction and the crowds of people running past them. “I guess I should close the bar like he asked.”

“I’ll help, then we should find some shelter.” He squeezed Tanaka’s hand to get his attention. “Luckily, my apartment is the other direction. You’re going to protect me all night, right?”

Even in the dim light, Suga could see Tanaka’s grin spread wide. “Just like I said, Suga-san. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> TanaSuga should be a more popular ship, that's all I'm saying. There's so much fantastic canon content for them, please reread the manga with fresh eyes. Thank you Ash for giving me the chance to finally write them, hopefully it won't be for the last time!


End file.
